Mega Red vs Blue Crossover
by Dinowhovian16
Summary: Just something I want to try out. Kikyo in RvB. (Caboose x Kikyo) Keeps to main plot, just some extra added on.


Mega RvB

A/N I will do my best. I seldom get the characters perfect, but I who is perfect, and that's what practice is for - improvement. I'm not good at writing humor, so don't be too harsh, but constructive ideas are always great. Of course this is just the bit before the story, so I guess I'll get to try the comedy when I get to it.

Chapter 0- Kikyo's rebirth.

(Author's POV)

Kikyo didn't know where she was. It looked as though she was in darkness itself. She had lost her life for the second time. Who does that? Both times not very pleasant deaths. Was death ever pleasant? Perhaps for others. Elderly surrounded by loved ones, perhaps. A pleasant death did not seem to be her way. Memorable, but not pleasant.

The first time she died was because of Naraku disguised as Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the man she had come to love, beyond her own life. Naraku had convinced Inuyasha to steal the Sacred Jewel, through lies and magical disguises, Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and literally stabbed her in the back.

In the confusion of lies, burning from betrayal and weakening from loss of blood, she shot her loved one through his chest believing he had only used her to get to the Jewel. She loved him so much, pinning him to the Goshinboku Tree broke her heart, and perhaps her soul.

Then she was a young girl. Happiness, family and everything a young girl wants had been hers. She had no idea she was different from any other girl. A silly misstep, a tumble, and she was in a strange world with no idea her purpose. Through friends and what information they could gather, she re-discovered that purpose. As this young girl grew and traveled she felt incomplete until her consciousness returned to her, separate from her young-self - Kagome.

Kikyo was suddenly herself again. Her own body, her own memories, and her own burning sense of betrayal by her first and only love. She felt torn, in her love and hatred of Inuyasha. Hate was foreign to her, it hurt, like physical pain. Part young girl and part ancient reborn soul, she felt confused by her rebirth and only a shell of who she had been.

She knew she must gather the shards of the Sacred Jewel to protect the world from it's evil magic. Who brought her back and how she never knew. She did know that the world had to be saved and Inuyasha must die. Her second life was a nightmare of struggles, distrust, betrayal and lost love. Sometime later, she died again.

The part of her that died felt loss and pain, but no longer felt the familiar anger. She could not be angry with the piece of her soul that had found love with Inuyasha. The true core of her found no peace.

"Hello there." A voice said from nowhere. The voice had a smooth deepness to it. Kikyo looked all around for the source of the voice. But everywhere she looked, she was greeted with the black void. "Who are you?" She shouted into the void, desperate for answers.

"I am a being older than the universe itself." It said all around her, "I am the one who had set the field for the world you live on to be made. I am a being powerful enough to destroy world's without even meaning to. With this information, who do you think I am."

"Really annoying." Kikyo said.

"……What?" He said.

"I died two times. My second life was a living nightmare. I have cause both grief and pain to my Inuyasha. And I don't even know where to I am now. So I'm in no mood to deal with anything."

There was silence. She knew what she said could get her killed, but she didn't care. She could less now that she died a second time. Then, out of nowhere, she heard laughter. That didn't make sense. She was sure he would, at the very least, be a little annoyed. But no, it was like he was laughing at a joke.

"Hahaha, I guess you make a fair point. I should be just straight forward because I would want a straight answer if I had died twice. But don't worry. It's not something bad. I just need your help with something." The voice said.

"Help? With what?" She asked, curiosity keeping her attention.

"I have seen a universe that has been altered. Originally, it was just by itself, but now someone has combined it with others. I believe they are doing this to defeat me." It answered with a hint of dread in its voice.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I am responsible for keeping reality in the check. I make sure that all world's have order, and make a sort of sense. An example would be keeping an order over life and death. Coming back to life for reason is something I keep from happening except in a few world's. I do so this because I observe these worlds to see what would happen."

"How does this involve me?" She asked, still curious of where she was.

"Naraku and others will be pulled to this new universe. I believe the third party that made this new universe, will use them to find a way end me. If they do this they will have control over reality. I would say more on this, but chapter is already getting long as is."

She was certain that this being was crazy. It was making no sense at all. Then again, she has heard crazier things before. So she decided to play along.

"I should also tell like, I can read your mind. So try not to be to offensive to me. I would rather appreciate it." The voice informed.

Oh come on! She sighed. "What do I need to do?" She asked. She was already dead, nothing left to lose now.

"Excellent. I shall reveal myself now." It said.

Out of the darkness, she saw the biggest dragon she has ever seen in her life. If she was to compare it to a regular dragon, it would be 200 times bigger. And that was only a portion of the dragon she could see. It had a long serpent like body. It scales were the same colors as the ocean itself. To say she was shocked would be a massive understatement.

The dragon spoked. "I am Seadrag. The dragon guardian of reality. I would say I am a dragon good, but that would mean I couldn't be killed. Only one being is actually a god, but that is a story for another time."

She was to stun to say anything. She had heard a few myths about Seadrag, but she never believed any of them. How could she? It just seem like udder nonsense at the time she heard them. But the dragon in front of her match the description of the myths perfectly.

"I just need you to be with one soldier. His name is Michael J. Caboose. He will be the one that you need to protect." The dragon told her.

"What's so special about him?" Kikyo asked. If she has learned anything, it's that you don't revive a dead person just to protect someone who literally means nothing to anyone.

"Originally, nothing. But this new universe, while still mostly the same, has drastically changed him. While he's still who he is, he has gotten new powers he won't discover his powers until later in his life. I want you to make sure he doesn't use them for evil, or tricked into doing evil things."

"Is he really that powerful?" She asked, knowing that he was afraid of Caboose. Why else would she have to protect him.

"Yes, but you will need more power if you want to keep up with Caboose. I will also give you knowledge on things that you would need in order to better protect him." Seadrag said. The reality dragon eyes glow, and she felt both power and knowledge seep into her. Soon it stopped, and Seadrag's eyes stopped glowing.

"I have given you the power to create nuke sized explosions, without the radiation. I also gave you the ability to use your spiritual energy as a shield, to protect you. You will also notice that you have a bigger supply of aura, so even if your fighting Naraku with the Sacred Jewel, you can still beat him." Seadrag told her. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Why me?" She asked.

The dragon was silent. He seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell her. He sighed and said, "I saw your future. It was just distasteful to me. So I grabbed you. I didn't want your story to have such a sad ending. I knew you were capable of doing good, but you just couldn't where you were at. I usually try to stay out of messing with world's, because I could cause more harm than good."

"I also saved you because I saw a part of myself in you." He continued. "If I was you, I probably do the same thing you did. Maybe even worse. I know there will always be other world's where their won't be a happy ending. That is reality. But I know that people can change. So I decided to save you. But more importantly, Caboose paired with you would bring you Joy. I know this as a fact. You will see why when you meet him." The dragon finished.

Kikyo was silent. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He saved her because he didn't want her to have a terrible ending? She would be mad, but she was actually touched. She figured that she would probably would survive the miasma, but still face pain and grief. If want he told her was correct, then she probably be happier in her third life in a another world, then in her second painful life. Plus this Caboose sounded like he would need all the help he could get.

"I'm glad you think that. Now are you ready for this." He asked.

She nodded. If anything, she was looking forward to a new life. Why? Because this time, she was ready for it.

An - I worked really hard on this, thought it be fun idea for a story. I even have plans for more of this. Even if no one reads this, I will still write it.

This is because I am writing to people who want a giant crossover with RvB. I just think it would be fun story to write. I tend to write stories of an on a lot, usually with no clear picture. But I am going to be taking my time with this one. I just need to plan out the rest of the chapters before I can actually post them. I will post the rest of them when I done with this part. But please note that I will be inconsistent with posting.

Also just posting this chapter ahead because I just want to see what you guys think. Anyways, this story will take place in season one. I'll explain more about the planning of the stories in the next chapter. After all, this is just the prologue. Might change the prologue a bit in the future.


End file.
